


A Visit from a Mystery Man

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, young!rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rory was six years old, a mystery man showed up in his yard. He took the chance and had the nerve to go outside and have some small talk with a time traveller. He passed it off as a dream, but when has he ever been right? Repost from ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit from a Mystery Man

Rory Williams sat up in bed, a flashlight gripped in his hand as another tried to hold a book open. He tried to read as much of it as he could, but after the flashlight flickered and then blinked off without a sound, he had no choice but to lie down and try to sleep.

The moment his head touched the pillow, thoughts of Amelia Pond filled his head, like opening a floodgate.

Her ginger hair. Her pale face. The way her whole face lit up when she smiled, and the way that same face would give away when she was lying to you. Rory grinned to himself, stuffed his face in his pillow. He fancied her. Oh, yes he did. But there was no way on God's green Earth he'd let her know.

Oh, come off it! He thought to himself, You're not even seven. Mum and Dad were much much older than that when they met each other. You have forever to tell her. If you ever do. 

Lost in his thoughts, Rory barely heard a strange whirring sound outside his bedroom window.

Finally, he heard a crash outside, and the sudden noise frightened him so that he jumped out of his bed, thoughts of Amelia quickly fading from his mind. He peeked out of his window to see a large blue police box had landed on his mother's flowers. 

How very strange, Rory thought. His instinct told him that the very last place he should be is out there, inspecting all of it, but soon enough Amelia was back in his mind again, this time telling him to go outside and find out how on Earth a police box got into his backyard. 

Eventually, curiosity got the better of the timid boy, and he barely had time to wrap a bedrobe and slippers on before he carefully shut his bedroom door, inched down the stairs, checked his parent's room (they were sound asleep, thankfully; it seemed not the crash outside nor Rory's entering the room had broken them from their sleep) and finally stepped outside. 

The blue box barely looked different from outside than from his bedroom window. He stared in awe at the telephone box planted firmly in his yard, and wondered again how on earth THAT got there. 

Well, only one way to find out, Rory thought to himself. He worked up every little piece of courage he had and stepped towards the door. 

His knuckles stopped just inches away from the blue door. His courage was gone now. Why was he getting into trouble like this? Who knows what could be behind these doors? He was about to step away when he remembered Amelia. Her pale, faintly freckled face popped up in his head, and he wondered how it was possible for him to like a person as much as he did Amelia whilst confidently knocking on the door. 

"Aw, old girl, what do they want now? I thought you took us away from that dreadful planet, all I want right now, and this is a new feeling, is some peace and quiet!" was what Rory heard from inside. He immediately wished he hadn't set foot near the box, and cursed himself for being so stupid. But to his surprise, the person who emerged from the box did not appear to be as angry as he had seemed. A tall, tall man, with spiky brown hair, a brown pinstripe coat and a swirly tie closed the door behind him as he exited the box, noticing the boy standing at his feet. He smiled down at him, but could hardly get a word in before Rory bombarded him with questions. 

"Excuse me, sir, but your box is in my mum's flowers. How did it get there? And I heard a crash. What was the crash? And who were you talking to inside your box? And what were you talking about with another planet?" Rory looked up with eager eyes, pleading to know the answers. 

The man laughed. "Don't even want to know my name, or what the hell I'm doing here?"

"Sorry, sir. What is your name?"

"I'm the Doctor."

That's not a name."

"Well, it's better than the alternative!"

"What's the alternative?"

The Doctor chuckled to himself as he sat down on the bricks wrapped around Rory's mum's flowers. "Where am I?"

"Leadworth, sir, although I can't imagine why you'd need to ask."

"Ah, Earth. Lovely. Just what I needed. You know me too well, old girl." The Doctor patted the side of the box as if it were an old friend.

"Sir, why are you talking to a box?" Rory questioned.

"Alright, listen up, you." The Doctor snapped, and Rory cringed and took a small step back, hugging his bedrobe around him. To his surprise, the Doctor began to laugh again. "Oh, what a night. Here, sit down boy, and I'll tell you."

And so Rory sat down.

"Firstly, this is not a telephone box. It does much much more than call- wait, what year is it?"

"1996, sir."

"Ok, good. Yes, it doesn't just phone people. It does- a lot more, and if I ever meet you again, I'll tell you, probably. But for now, it's a secret.

"I travel, travel to places you cannot even dream of. Sometimes I take people with me- my assistants, if you will."

"Assistant?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So you take nurses with you? Because you're a doctor and all."

The Doctor laughed again. "Sure."

Rory sat there for a second longer, digesting his thoughts, before he continued. "Sir, why are you so surprised to be on Earth?"

He smirked. "Earth is a great place."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

Rory and the Doctor sat there for a few moments longer, Rory studying the grass beneath his feet as he tried to think of another question, the Doctor staring at the cloudy night sky. Rory wrote letters in the dirt, the letters Amelia and Pond, to be exact. Finally another idea came to his mind.

"Sir... do you like anyone?"

"Sure. I like lots of people. It's why I have so many assistants."

"No, I mean..." Rory looked up at the Doctor timidly through his eyelashes. "I mean, like like."

Confusion, then comprehension washed over the Doctor's face. "Oh, yeah. I've got my eye on someone. A couple, actually. One of 'em's right here next to us."

Rory looked around but he couldn't see anyone besides him and the Doctor. He turned back to the madman. "I don't see anyone around."

He patted the box. "She's in here."

"Inside the box?"

"No, no, no, she is the box, she's my old girl. Sorry, I probably sound like a crazy person right now, but really that's all I am. A madman."

Rory stewed over the Doctor's responses for a moment before contnuing. "And what about the other girl? You said a couple."

The Doctor smiled, as if he were reliving an old memory. "Ah, yes. Rose Tyler."

"That's the one?"

"That's the one. Why are you asking anyways?"

"Well, see, there's this girl..."

"A girl? You're coming to a madman who landed in your yard and has barely known you, for relationship advice? How old are you anyways?"

"Well, yeah. And I'm six, sir."

The Doctor whistled under his breath. "Six years old and you're already worrying about girls."

"Oh, this one's special, sir. Special to me."

"How so?"

"She just is. She's pale, and pretty, and ginger-"

"Ginger?"

"Very ginger."

The Doctor sighed. "She must be special."

"Well, how can you describe someone special? It's like describing the color blue. It's just blue. She's just Amelia."

"Oh, Amelia, is that her name?"

"Yes, sir, Amelia Pond."

"Fairytale name, sounds a bit familiar. Well, listen up, boy, you had better hold on to her, and hold tight, because if she's special, even just to you, chances are she'll be gone one day if you don't keep hold of her. Oh, never mind me, I'm just a madman, eh, old girl?"

The Doctor stood up and dusted the dirt and leaves off of his long coat. "Well, I really must be off. People to find, planets to save, Rose Tylers to... well..." He bent down to shake the little Rory's hand. "It's been a pleasure being in your company, little human. I'll be seeing you." And just like that, in a whirlwind, the Doctor had a hand on the door of the box, ready to go inside and take off. But Rory had just one more thing to say. 

"Sir, wait!" Rory reached out his hand, ready to catch the Doctor by the coattail if necessary. He turned around at the last second, smiling at the eager boy.

"What is it?"

"Do you... do you think I'd make a good... nurse?"

The Doctor almost laughed again. "Oh, you'd make an excellent nurse." And with that, like a whirlwind, the Doctor was in his box, and suddenly, just like that, the box had vanished before his eyes.

"Bye, Doctor," Rory muttered under his breath, and trudged back up to his house, quickening his pace as he returned inside and ran up to his bed.

Strangely, for the first time, this little encounter had erased all memories of Amelia from his mind, for now. All he could think before he hit the pillow and fell fast asleep, was how badly now he wanted to be a nurse, and how very strange of a dream he had just had.


End file.
